The Elder Scrolls V: Skryim Tales 'Whispers, Dear
by Castiel-Navaeh
Summary: I am the Son of your Terror and The Daughter of your Sins, those who wish to seek me, may only listen as I am Silence.


**Skyrim Tales**

**Created By Chelsea Hideki**

This is a Fan-Fiction: Bethesda owns all rights to all of the Names, places, dates, areas and all other rights reserved in these tales.

Skyrim Tales: The Elder Scroll V: are my own works and my own ideals.

Copyright, Trademark of Bethesda and of the Skyrim Company 2012

**For all of the little Dragon Borns that roam the planes of Skyrim.**

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, noal ok zin los vahriin,_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeroak ahst voal!_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

_Dovahkiin, fah kin kogaan mu draal_

Chorus from the Song of the Dragonborn.

Tridas, 1st of Heartfire 4E 201

_This tale is a combination of the quests 'Sentenced to Death _

_& Whispers in the Dark' From The Dark Brotherhood Storyline._

_**Whispers, Dear Listener**_

_I arrived in Markarth Stables after talking with Astrid abut a few things. Her mind seemed uneasy now that the Jester has arrived. I myself, found him quite strange to say the least. He seemed so content on doing only his 'Night Mothers' bidding that I fear for our little family that he could disobey Astrid. Now that our Mother has return it can only become worse. I walked towards a horse carer, his name was Cedorn. He told me about Markarft and about Ulfric Stormcloak and how he really came to hate the Empire. Forsworn and Thomor Elves, need I say more? But I was curious about these Forsworn people; I hadn't heard tales of them until I reached Markarft. _

"Forsworn have been around long before even Nords, maybe longer than the Eight but they are horrible men and woman, sworn upon the old ways. Blood sacrifice, thievery and so on. They should have disappeared along with those blasted Dragons but now it seems they wish to take back Skyrim. The last thing we need is another side in this war."

_I remained silent as Cedorn told me this. It was vital information I'm sure of that. He sat on a rock just beside me and shook his head, poor old man, troubled by things he has no control of. The war dog behind me barked and it snapped me out of my state of pity and I climbed the steps into Markarth. The guards lay at the entrance, standing tall, as I opened the doors. This city was huge, it stretched to the sky. Buildings lay atop of cliffs, handing just on their edge. I walked slowly in, taking into account all of the very large guard patrols. This place made me feel a little uneasy but then again if I wasn't outside of city walls in amongst nature then I usually feel caged and not right. I saw a lady, a fine looking lady at that and man behind her. He looked awfully suspect. His robes, tattered and worn, clung to his body as he swiftly raced behind the woman, ramming a knife into her back right in front of the guards and towns folk._

"This land belongs to the Forsworn"

_He shouted as she fell off his blade and onto the ground in a bloody heap. My gut ached as I watched the guards draw their blades and smite the man. I walked slowly over to the lingering crowd. The man's name was Waylon. He was wearing mining clothes. The guards all protested that they had everything under control and that there are no Forsworn in The Reach but the towns people don't seem so sure. I began talking to a man by the name of Hogni-Red-Arm. He told me about Waylon and how he was a follower and worshiper of the Forsworn. As I was talking to Hogni, a man interrupted us. He asked if I was okay, his name was Eltrys. _

"Oh, looks like you've dropped this important note."

_I looked at him blankly. I wasn't carrying any notes or paper or ink wells to write a note with in the first place. I was curious enough to read the note though. Eltry was asking to meet me at the Shrine of Talos under the city. I could only assume it was to do with today's events and the Forsworn. I will go but for now I need to finish my work here. I travelled around The Reach some more, hoping that I wouldn't run into any more trouble today. I looked up and saw huge pillars, that must have been the Palace and a head was the smith and The Hag's Cure. That is where Muiri has summoned me. I paced myself up the steps to the doors and slowly entered the large copper doors. I found Muiri only moments later, just about to leave. She was surprised to see me._

"My goodness, you're actually here, to help?"

"Obviously, now what's the problem?"_ I sounded a little harsher than I intended to be but Muiri didn't even bat an eyelash at my harsh words._

"I need Alain Dufont dead."

_I remain silent like I always do, just listening as Muiri tells me her tale of how she has been wronged._

"Alain is a liar and a horrid man. He framed me, made me fall for him and then robbed me and my closest friends in a matter of days. Then oh then my closest friends Shatter-Shields cast me out because they believed this cowards traitor over me. I was like a daughter to Tova Shatter-Shield and what did she do, cast me out like trash. And it's all Dufont's fault.. He is in an old Dwarven Stronghold out side of Windhelm. Please, this man what he has cost me will never be repaid in blood but at least it's a start."

"It shall be done, by m hand ma'am."

_She sighed._

"Thank you; I have one other request if you'd like some extra coin?"

_I remained silent just nodding as she explained why she wanted Nisline Shatter-Shield killed. Nisline was Tova's only other daughter, her other was killed in a murder in Windhelm. Muiri seems to think that Tova will welcome her back into the family with open arms once she loses both her real daughters. I thought this woman was stupid, trusting a man she meet and fell madly in love with in a tavern but then again she is giving me a task without even learning my name? What if I was some kind of spy? These thoughts do not cross the minds of the people who seek us out... I left Muiri to her thoughts and set out for Windhelm._

_When I arrived a snow storm had stirred and the land was a dull and dark grey and the haze from the snow was tremendous, I couldn't see two feet in front of me. I walked along the cobble stones to the front doors of this cold city. I was greeted by a dirty beggar, warming herself on an open flame. I ignored her pleas and cries for coin. I walked over the cobble stone paths towards The Halls of the Dead. Nilsine lay down an old stone hallway. The Crypt keeper was busy tending to her dead so this would be easy. I slipped into Nilsine's bedroom, unnoticed, undetected. I strolled up behind her, not making a sound and with a quick slice and a simple push Nilsine lay dead and decapitated on the floor. I looted her corpse nothing of importance just robs and some coin and then skulked out of The Hall of the Dead into the snowy night. I was out in the Windhelm graveyard, not an eye in sight. This was a very clean kill. I ventured back to the gate and down to the stables. I'd need a horse for the long journey ahead into the Rocky Mountains. Steadily and stealthy I crept behind the horse, trying not to draw attention to myself. I climb upon the horse and began off West of Windhelm._

"Time to find Dufont"

_Muiri had drawn me out a short map, a one track one actually to Dufont's location. It was just a straight line west of the Windhelm stables on a mountain rage. I crossed the stone and snow covered bridge on my valiant and stolen stead we raced through the falling snow up the hill. Two wolves lay in a snow bank waiting for weary travels or a deer. The horse didn't flinch nor did I so we pressed on into a gallop. We passed a courier on the way, I felt sorry for him since the wolves had followed us and had now spotted their next victim. Remorse filled me as I did not stop to help, time was of the essence and it was alright nearing the end of the 1__st__ of Heartfire. We rode alongside a stream for many miles, passed the old mill and a few waterfalls until we arrived at a large mountain face that stood in our way. We tried to go over it but with no such luck of finding a small path we turned around and paced ourselves down. A goat had begun following us until another lot of lone wolves crossed our path. I stroked the horse's mane and we galloped on through the teeth and the claws nearly missing each blow. They chased us for at least a mile and then gave up and turned back. The horse and i, who I had now grown rather found of, took a small rest. Catching our breath I noticed that we were only a short trot away from the foot of the Dwarven ruins. I got off my horse and watched him walk slowly back down the mountain to Windhelm. I'll steal you again, I thought to myself. As I began my ascent up the formidable steps a bandits call rung out and a barrage of arrows fell onto me. I was greeted by two lovely bandits, they died without any hitch. Looting them was almost pointless only a few lock picks and some ale. The bandit that was quick with his bow was only up the next flight of stairs. he quickly met his death at my iron blades. I climbed to the doorway of the Dwarven Ruins of Raldbthar and readied myself. _

_A fierce wind blew through the hall, its stone walls illuminated by lanterns. The columns were amazing, carved with beautiful symbols. A door lay ahead with what seemed to be two lines of fire, blasting from a wall. A pipe line had perhaps sprung a leak? They were roasting a Skever. I found a small cart and inside it was dwarven scrap metal. This should fetch an okay price. As I was looting the cart I heard footsteps and a bandit had been waiting for me. I dodged her war hammer and sent her flying with an arrow soaked in a poison that Muiri had given me. I jumped down over the flames towards another door. It was locked but I could see through some of the little gaps that Dufont lay just on the other side. I attempted the lock, it was adept and I hadn't had much luck with locks or practice for that matter. I had eleven lock picks and gave up after I went down to nine. I raced back up the steps to the fire from the walls and waited to cross again. I carried on up another hill and saw a Bandit waiting for me. I stealthy waited in the shadows with my arrows ready and fired one right into his head, Instant kill. One of the other bandits muttered 'Mercy' as I flew through the air towards her with my sword destined for her nape and sure enough it sliced right through and her head rolled off. The third was shooting arrows at me but sadly he missed. I raced up to him and gutted him, my swords met his stomach and the blood dripped down onto the floor. I looted them all, coin, lock picks, and iron arrows but the room was empty for loot, only ale and wine and a few pieces of armour. I guess I could sell it later. I strolled through the halls, admiring the walls and cravings and how everything seemed to be almost gold plated. I heard voices from a nearby chamber. It had to have been Dufont. I took a few paces towards the steps and heard one of his Bandit thugs say his name. Their conversation was muffled so I etched closer to the open doorway. To my North, sure enough they were there. I crouched down, doused my blade in lotus extract, ready for his kill. I also took a true shot potion that I had been given earlier and readied my bow. I had a clear head shot of one of the bandit thugs. I aimed and fired and with one hit he fell to the ground. I quickly stood up and put my bow away. I got my sword ready and swung at Dufont. The lotuses extract piercing his skin. As he curled over his Bandit leader came at me and a swung my swords at him, blow after blow after blow until he was down. I collected myself and looted the bodies. I saw the locked door I had tried to come in and thought I'd be able to unlock it. I reached the door and as I was about to attempt to pick it I heard a loud bloody scream and a whack to the back of my skull. A bandit leader had hidden himself behind a pillar and come out to attack me now as I made my escape. I attacked him vigorously but my blows did little to him. My only thought was to run. I scampered away like a little whelp and back through the halls. This bandit leader was hot on my trail the whole time. I was dodging and nearly missing hits from behind. My heath was low; I could feel my body shutting down but the door! The door I had entered through lay just ahead! I mustered every last bit of strength I had to reach it and as I did, I fled to Skyrim. The bandit didn't follow so I had time to catch my breath and collect my thoughts and to readjust my limbs. I was a little bruised up and I had no horse to return to Muiri with so my only option was to walk to Windhelm and travel by carriage to Markarth. I followed the path I had taken up and didn't stop running until I had reached Markarth. The carriage was waiting and I climbed in back after I paid my fee. Muiri would be waiting for me at the Sliver-Blood Inn. I arrived and went inside the inn. It was nice, cosy in fact. The fire was going and the inn keeper was lovely. I followed her to Muiri's room. _

"Well, what news? Is Alain?"

_That was the first sentence out of her mouth. Not even questioning my safety. I told her about the dead victims. _

"Thank you; those bastards finally got what they deserved. Here is the 50 coins for your trouble and my ring, as a symbol of my affection. I'll never forget you"

_And she laid a simple kiss upon my cheek and left, time for me to leave and return to Astrid. By the time I had arrived back at the Sanctuary it was already Fredas, 4__th __of Heartfire and it was late. I'd hoped that Astrid would be awake to hear about my success since this was my first real contract. I was a loud to keep all of the spoils. Just as I had hoped, there she stood in her usual spot, guarding the entrance to the sanctuary. One of her legs, slender and sleek was bent up against the wall and her golden hair was flowing freely with the breeze. She questioned me, asking if I had a good time and if it was better than what Nazir had asked of me but as I always did around Astrid I remained silent. She respected my discrepancy and asked for my help again. she said it was very personal this time. Something was wrong, Astrid asked me to take a little curious spy visit to the Night Mothers chamber._

"It's that blasted Jester. He's mad I tell you, locking himself in the Night Mothers chamber and then talking, in hushed tones. Who is he talking to? I fear an Uprising."

_I remained silent as she paced in front of me. _

"If Cicero is plotting against me, against us it'll be the downfall of our family. We would be ruined. I need you to listen, just listen to whatever is going on. You need to climb in the Night Mothers coffin so you aren't seen; the shadows are no good, much too obvious. Now hurry before they meet."

_I descended down the steps into the main chamber of our home. Climbing into a coffin? I shook my head, what am I doing? I'm getting in too deep but I can't get out, I can't fail Astrid. I just I. Cicero's laughter interrupted my thoughts and I knew times was running out. I raced up the steps to the Night Mothers chamber and unlocked her coffin. I stood inside and closed the tomb doors. She was still decaying and my stomach began to turn. I heard footsteps as I was about to jump out. Cicero entered, humming away. He began to speak, fast and incomplete sentences to the Night Mother, going on about how is alone and undisturbed. He talked about getting the others to come around to his idea, the Wizard and the Argonian and the Un-Child. He keeps rambling on about Mother speaking to anyone and then he became angry at her. He yelled at her, and began to sigh and he changed to depressed about being only The Keeper and how he has failed Mother for not finding the Listener. A voice whispered it was raspy and dead_

"Poor Cicero he tries so hard to please me but he, he is not the one. For you my child the one who shares my iron tomb the one that warms my old bones. I give you a task."

_I was puzzled as she explained my task. I didn't know what a listener was only that Cicero couldn't find one._

"Tell Cicero these words: Darkness rises when Silence dies. He will understand and he has longed to hear them."

_Just as she said that the tomb doors opened and Cicero was furious. He was ranting and raving about how I have defiled the Night Mother. I recited the Night Mothers words and Cicero was astonished. He stood back and took a deep breath. Astrid burst into the room just as he began chanting "_hail the listener."

"Cicero you fool, what's going on?"

_Astrid was distort._

"The Listener, Hail the Listener"

_Astrid began questioning me, asking what on earth he was talking about._

"By Sisths, you, The Listener? Look even if you are and even if the Night Mother gave you a contract I am the leader of this family and you listen only to me, understand?"

_I remained silent; she knew I was faithful to her and her only. She was my only Night Mistress. I wandered down into the main chamber again while Cicero chanted in the background and Astrid took leave to figure things out, I sat at the waterfall and thought about what was going on. _

_I Am The Listener?_


End file.
